1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgate protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new tailgate protecting device for protecting a tailgate from impact damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgate protecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tailgate protecting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,016; U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,503; U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,201; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,560; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 391,545.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tailgate protecting device. The inventive device includes a plate. The plate has a top edge, a bottom edge, a front side and a back side. A panel is securely attached to and substantially covers the back side of the plate. A first pair of securing means removably attaches the top edge of the plate to a top edge of a tailgate. A second pair of securing means removably attaches the bottom edge of the plate to a bottom edge of the tailgate.
In these respects, the tailgate protecting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a tailgate from impact damage.